


(moon) kissed

by isse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Conspiracy Theories, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, i love chanhun as domestic boyfriends help, lowcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: chanyeol's mouth is made of both desire and stupidness on lazy mornings and sehun just wants him to shut up. he's really not in the mood for conspiracy theories.





	(moon) kissed

**Author's Note:**

> just because im in some serious need for some chanhun being gross domestic boyfriends and yeah, conspiracy theories why not
> 
> Translation to Tiếng Việt available [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/143868553-transfic-chanhun-moon-kissed) by [Anniee](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Phuonganniee)

chanyeol groans when the sunlight hitting his face is finally able to pull him off dreamland. groggily, he thinks that he should paste a post-it note to the fridge, remembering sehun and him daily that they need to buy some thick curtains to block the bright morning sunlight that shines on their bedroom.

he rolls over sleepily, eyes still closed and body trying to grasp the last few sparks of unconsciousness left. his lanky body crashes subtly against a similar lanky body, even earning a moan of displeasure from it.

it’s almost inevitable, the way chanyeol’s big hands start to wander around soft exposed skin immediately, taking advantage of the way sehun’s shirt rode up during the night and pushing it up more and more. his boyfriend snuggles closer to his chest, mumbling incoherent words while chanyeol continues to stroke his waist and hips, mapping with closed eyes the already well-known body.

sehun hums in contentment when chanyeol presses his plush lips against the underside of his jaw, peppering lazy kisses on the column of his neck in exchange. by this point, both of them are awake already, relishing in the morning touches for as long as they can before routine comes crashing down on them again. it’s sehun’s favorite way to woken up, in fact, chanyeol’s warm hands pulling him softly, calmly out of his sleep. on the other way, when he’s the one waking chanyeol up, sehun likes to blow his boyfriend until gasps and moans are on the tip of his tongue first thing in the morning.

when the hand resting on sehun’s smooth stomach travels up and meets his soft nipples, the younger can’t help but moan silently, warm puffs on air meeting chanyeol’s neck then. chanyeol tangles their legs under the blankets, getting even closer – if possible – to sehun.

“good morning, sehunnie” chanyeol says, lips moving against sehun’s left cheek.

“hmm, good morning” he answers languidly.

chanyeol looks down at his boyfriend, gazing into the barely open eyes with a small smile and connects their lips. sehun hums again, instantly parting his lips to welcome chanyeol’s eager and wet tongue inside his mouth. they kiss without any rush, savoring the warmness and the softness of each other’s lips with sehun sucking on chanyeol’s bottom lip and chanyeol playing with their tongues inside sehun’s mouth.

sehun breaks the kiss with a soft moan and breathless lungs, chanyeol still nipping at his kiss swollen lips. “don’t start anything you won’t finish”

“i have some time still” chanyeol answers, his voice deep with foggy arousal as he licks and sucks the skin under sehun’s jaw.

“don’t disappoint me then” sehun says like the spoiled brat he is, arching into the other’s touch.

“you know i never disappoint” he replies smugly.

“that’s true.”

chanyeol pushes the blankets away then, exposing sehun’s fair skin, the white shirt pushed up and the grey sweatpants hanging low on his narrow hips. oh sehun is especially sinful on mornings and chanyeol just can’t keep his hands to himself.

he lowers himself on sehun’s stomach, nuzzling and kissing it in intimate and languid gestures while one of his hands play with the hardening pink nubs and the other teases where the skin meets the hem of his sweatpants. sehun is already whimpering above him, griping hard bedsheets and chanyeol’s biceps, his knuckles turning white.

“i had this weird dream, you know” chanyeol talks in between kisses, sehun ignoring him in favor of focusing on the building pleasure. “vivi, toben and i went to the moon, can you believe that? i don’t know why you weren’t with us, sehunnie, but it was really cute… vivi and toben kept running around and obviously printing their little paws all over the moon.. _forever_ ”

chanyeol withdraws his body away from sehun just to tug the sweatpants down, freeing the half hard – and quick hardening – dick from the fabric. sehun moans pleased as the chilly air hits softly his shaft. but instead of putting his mouth where sehun wants it the most, chanyeol just places a sweet kiss on one of his thighs and start stroking the supple skin, rambling about his dream about the moon again.

“it got me thinking” he says, hands moving up and down in firm movements. “do you think the man really went to the moon, sehunnie? if so, why did not he go again? i mean, we have better technology now, it doesn’t really make sense-”

“i don’t know, yeol” sehun whines. “why are you talking about this?”

“just because” chanyeol shrugs. “it’s a smart move, actually; pretending to go to the moon in times like that… it frustrates me, for real, knowing that something big like that maybe was wrought.. _all this time_ , oh my god”

“chanyeol, i don’t care if the humanity went or not to the moon, it’s not going to change my life anyways” he answers frustrated. “it’s not going to change the fact that i have a hard on that you are not taking care of before you have to leave for class!”

chanyeol laughs amused at sehun wrath, pecking his lips softly in a subtle apology. the boy is about to wrap his hand around the aching cock and give sehun what he wants when his eyes widen, his mind suddenly remembering him that he has a presentation that day and he just can’t possibly be late.

“fuck!” he screams, scrambling to get out of bed and almost falling face first to the floor. “i have a fucking presentation today, i’m sorry, baby, i just forgot”

“damn it, yeol!” sehun shouts as chanyeol disappears inside the bathroom, coming out a second later with a toothbrush hanging between his lips. “i told you to not start things you wouldn’t finish! all that talk about moon and whatever shit-”

“i’ll make it up to you at night, baby, i swear” he says, struggling to get into his jeans. “i’ll eat you out for as long as you want when i get back, just wait.”

“i’ll hold you to that, stupid” sehun pouts, trying not to show too much his excitement and looking away from the sight of chanyeol’s still half hard dick bouncing a little while he tucks himself in.

it’s another struggle to get into his sweater, his head getting stuck in the middle while he continues talking; something that again resembles an apology. chanyeol runs into the bathroom quickly, rinsing his mouth and straightening up his hair. when he’s done, the boy looks around frantically, making sure that he’s not forgetting anything. though, when he’s about to leave their shared flat, sehun notices that his boyfriend is leaving his bag behind.

“hey, stupid.” he calls, eyeing the forgotten bag. “aren’t you forgetting something?”

chanyeol looks back at sehun confused before breaking into a small smile, approaching the other boy. he leans down and pecks sehun’s lips, his hands holding his face carefully before detaching their mouths.

“see you later, babe. love you.” he says, kissing sehun gently once more, and then again.

sehun can feel his cheeks getting warmer at the sweet gesture, so to hide his embarrassment he pushes the other away from his body, pointing at the bag on the floor and then shooing chanyeol in the front door’s direction.

“i meant your bag, you silly!”  

**Author's Note:**

> heeyy, i hope you liked this really dumb thing (i had my fun writing it lol) please, keep in mind that it's late, english is not my first language and im not really in the mood to revise this... comments and kudos are super appreciated, if u wanna make this lazy writer smile :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://life-universe-and-everythingelse.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/realisse) | [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/rlisse)


End file.
